Blunt
by SilverArcher
Summary: When Riku tossed Sora his wooden sword at Hallow Bastion he fell to his knees. But why did he? And what gave him the courage to fight again?


Hello, people! Silver Archer speaking, and I have finally come up with an idea for a one-shot! I hope you enjoy it. Also, I do not know the exact wording used in this scene, but I know the general idea. Please don't flame me if the wording isn't exact, k?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I do however want to strangle Disney and Square for taking so long to get KH2 out. I've played the original so many times it's getting boring.....  
  
Kingdom Hearts: Blunt  
  
" Here, go play hero with this ." Riku commented with an air of scorn and dark amusement as he tossed the wooden sword over to Sora. The keyblade that formerly belonged to Sora glinted in the bland sunlight of Hallow Bastion. Sora looked at him in shock and then at the sword.  
  
This was the sword that he had dueled Riku with over and over. Sora remembered spending as long as he was allowed working on it. Back then when they were children Riku had no equal, he was a natural with fighting. When Sora had finished making it the wooden sword was one of his most prized possesions. The wood work was smooth with the help of others on the island and yet sturdy. Even Riku had admired it, although he never said.  
  
Not anymore. The wooden sword he had spent so much time on was flung at him in a mocking manner, because now the wooden sword was nothing. It was merely a child's play thing.  
  
This blunt sword was nothing compared to a REAL weapon. It was nothing compared to the keyblade.  
  
Sora dropped to his knees as he felt a wave of hopelessness wash over his very being. How could he save Kairi if he was never meant to have the keyblade in the first place? He wanted to save her, he NEEDED to save her.  
  
The dim sound of the waterfalls and the slow padding of Riku's footsteps were the only sounds that could be heard. Donald slowly gazed at Riku's figure and then Sora's. He then spoke to Goofy to break the silence.  
  
" Come on Goofy, let's go." He stated in a practical manner, " We can't forget our mission."  
  
Sora eyes widened as he shot up his head in suprise. They both didn't seem to notice his sudden suprise, as if he had been told that they were going to leave before.  
  
" Go...?" he wispered in a hurt manner. Why were they leaving? What did he do, was he really that useless without the keyblade?  
  
" Yes that's right, we need to follow the one with the key. " Goofy said in his carefree voice and then he glanced at Sora and saw his look of hurt, " But...."  
  
" We can't disobey the king Goofy, let's go." Donald said in a more impatient voice and Goofy started to leave with a look of guilt that no one saw. Sora's head was looking down at the ground again. Donald hesitated, he wanted to say something to calm his guilt.  
  
" Sora.... sorry." He never looked back at him. Never saw Sora's eyes well up with tears as he observed them leaving without looking back.  
  
' The keyblade.... that was all I was good for wasn't I?' He thought as his fingers glided upon the surface of his wooden sword, ' In the end, it was Riku who was more than that.'  
  
Riku was always more than Sora. No matter what the challenge, no matter how hard Sora tried or trained, Riku was always the winner. He simply outshined Sora in everything they did. And no matter what Riku would always tell him the same thing at one point of their battle.  
  
You still don't got it.  
  
And when that Keyblade was in Sora's hands, when he finally thought he found something that he could do better than Riku and he could barely believe it. Sora actually thought he had 'it'. That mysterious thing that he lacked and Riku had.  
  
He must have been mistaken. Riku simply was better. Even his friends, Donald and Goofy had shown him that.  
  
All the sudden he heard a grunt of pain coming from the beast that Riku had been attacking. He forgot his own self pity and went right over to him in a concerned manner.  
  
" Wait, you're hurt!" He exclaimed while holding on to his cape. Beast merely shook his head and gazed at the castle that was so close yet far away....  
  
" Why did you come here?" he simply asked in a gruff voice. The question suprised Sora, for he did know why he was here, yet had almost forgotten. It was to find Kairi. The girl that had an iron will and gentle heart. The girl who made him feel like anything was possible....  
  
The beast continued in a low grumble, " I came... to find Belle. When our world was destroyed she was taken from me. I would do anything to find her... No matter what the cost!"  
  
Sora stared at the castle in thought as he heard this, then at the wooden sword. He knew he could never be as good as Riku, but was that all that mattered?  
  
Would that stop him saving from Kairi? Just because he didn't have 'it'? Should he really give up when many others, just like Beast had never gave up and they...  
  
they believed.  
  
Sora picked up the blunt sword with new determination. It seemed so simple now. This concept that he had dwelled over was so easy to understand, yet so hard to find.  
  
" I'm also looking for someone very important to me..." he started as his blue eyes flashed with his newborn discovery.  
  
He didn't need the keyblade, nor did he need 'it'.  
  
"...and after all this.." All this pain, this journey, and all the friends he had made.  
  
All he needed was to believe, in his friends and allies, in himself.  
  
" there's no way I'm giving up now!"  
  
You hold the strongest weapon of all.....  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Well, that's the end of it. I hope you enjoy this fanfiction and please give me feedback on how I did. I would really like that.  
  
Bye! 


End file.
